warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters Needing Art
This is the list of all the characters that need chararts! When you finish a charart, please delete it from the sections below. If you make a page for a roleplay character OR a Fanifction character, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE put it on this page so we don't have to scour the wiki to find any cats that got forgotten. Also, this is for chararts that ONLY have pages. ThunderClan Gingerstar - Leader, Warrior (Warrior Currently Being Worked On) Icewing - Deputy, Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Kit (Warrior Currently Being Worked On) Featherpelt - Medicine Cat Spottedpelt - Warrior, Queen, Apprentice, Kit Silverlightning - Warrior, Queen Prickletalon Warrior, Apprentice, Kit (Warrior Currently being worked on) Shadow - Kittypet, Warrior Shatteredsky - Warrior Spottail - Warrior, Apprentice Skyfall - Warrior Seedpaw - Kit, Apprentice Daisyleaf - Queen, Warrior Cloudkit - Kit Weedkit - Kit RiverClan Moonflame - Medicine Cat Riverstream - Medicine Cat Apprentice, Queen Littlerock - Warrior, Queen Fuzzytail (RC) - Warrior Whitedash - Warrior Crookedstep - Warrior Tigertail - Warrior Ravenclaw - Warrior Streampaw - Apprentice, Kit Hawkpaw - Apprentice Rockycreek - warrior Tornadokit (RC) - Apprentice, Kt Featherkit - Apprentice, Kit ShadowClan Froststar - Leader, Warrior Silvervenom - Deputy Badgerface - Medicine Cat Wolfpaw - Medicne Cat Apprentice Echoblaze - Warrior Fireshadow (ShC) - Warrior Fuzzytail (SC) - Warrior Eagleflight - Warrior Lightningblaze - Apprentice Stormfang - Apprentice Falconheart - Apprentice, Warrior Skyfire - Warrior Flarepaw - Apprentice (don't forget wings!) Blazepaw - Apprentice (don't forget wings!) Brambleprickle - Queen, Apprentice (Queen is currently being worked on) Sweetflower - Queen WindClan Fireheart - Medicine Cat Avalanchepaw (WC) - Medicine Cat Apprentice Mudsplash - Warrior Blueswipe - Kit, Apprentice (Pricklestar will do when blanks come out) (Warrior Currently being worked on) Morningdawn - Warrior (Currently being worked on) Windfeather - Warrior Apollo - Rogue, Warrior Tricklepaw - apprentice Gustpaw - Apprentice Soaringpaw - Apprentice Rowanpaw - Apprentice StarClan Shinestar - Leader, Queen Brambleheart - Medicine Cat Sunfire - Medicine Cat Apprentice Dawnbreeze - Warrior Glaciercreek - Warrior (Is currently being worked on) Shinepaw - Apprentice Snowpaw (ShC) - Apprentice Howlpaw - Apprentice Frozenwater - Warrior, Queen Dark Forest Fallenstar Tigerblood Blizzardfang LeafClan Icestar (LeC) Shadehawk Skywolf Icewave Sparrowwing Birchpaw Fernbrook Thornshadow Flowerbreeze Windfalcon Moonfrost Mapleleaf SnowClan Whiteleaf Darkpelt Silversnow LavaClan Iceblaze Singgedfeather Spiritpaw Roseslash Leafsong FireClan Lavaspark - Warrior, Deputy RainClan None CloudClan Silverstar (CC) - Leader, Queen MountainClan Avalanchstar Snowdawn Wolfblizzard Desertstorm Wolfclaw Poppypaw Rainshadow CanyonClan Mistrain Morningrose Talonscar Blizzardshadow Blackfire (Currently Being Worked On) Snowpeak Nettlesting Rainkit Duststorm DesertClan Sandycave - Medicine Cat Apprentice Fireblaze Rainflower Watersplash Warmsun Steeppaw Gorgepaw OceanClan Shellstar Clouddash Heronflight - Medicine Cat Poolpaw Medicine Cat Apprentice Snailpaw - Apprentice Flintfang - Apprentice SkyClan Silverbird - Deputy Birdcatcher Whistlepaw LionClan Darkstar - Leader Glisteningflower - Queen Whitemane Canyonkit - Kit Stormkit TigerClan Blizzardstar - Leader Gingerflower - Medicine Cat, Queen, Rogue Flamefur LeopardClan Icystar - Deputy, Leader Vineheart Aquadash Dustwind Soaringclaw - Warrior, Queen Spotkit Sharpstar AlchemistClan Anabelle Holiday Leo Holiday MewmewClan Ichigostar - Leader PokeClan Pikastar - Leader Charizard - Deputy Gardevoir - Medicine Cat Ninetales - Medicne Cat Apprentice (As a Vulpix) Warrior (As a Ninetales) Kit (as a Vulpix) Gallade - Warrior Umbreon - Warrior Glaceon - Warrior, Queen (Warrior currently being worked on) Espeon - Rogue, Warrior Vaporeon - Apprentice (As an Eevee, and as a Vaporeon) Warrior (As a Vaporeon) Emolga - Apprentice, Warrior Spark - Apprentice, Warrior Flareon - Warrior Violet - Apprentice Minccino - Apprentice Dusk (Zoroark) Kit (As a Zorua) Apprentice (As a Zorua) Loner (As a Zorua) Loner (as a Zoroark) Warrior (Zoroark) Pidgeot - Warrior Ivysaur - Warrior Jolteon - Warrior Furret - Apprentice Oshawott - Kit, Apprentice AdventureClan Lumpy Space Princess Lady Rainicorn Rogues Feather Milkweed Achilles Flood Snap Odysseus Poppy Fang The Place of Starry Skies Pegasus Paris Dusk Persephone Hydra Nike The Place of Eternal Darkness None Kittypets Amazonia Mickie Scarlet Blaze (Kittypet) Fox Snook Umbras Pack Boyan - Alpha, Other Wolf, Apprentice, Pup Nocte Wyshia Spes Viridis Lupa (UP) Obscruan Aestuo Vulcan Nero Atia Tuuk Octavia Octavian Nirvana Venus Tiberius Junia Aquilia Burrus Coda Betulis Pack Saltus Astra Minerva Breeze Electro Aqua Pack Akakios Silva Avitus Oriole Mist Juno Inferno Pack Nuria Triton Tigris (IP) Epona Ryo Laelia Bach Stella Pack Mars (SP) Lily (UP) Lilac Lupa (SP) Mnemosyne Acladia Diana (SP) Khione Nova Remus Romulus Turbine Nox Pack Amulius Kieran Lone Wolves Bella Kai Tilane Keefe Lycus Silent Forest Tribe Xaphan Iris Lily Sky Rulers Draco Avi Luna Drayden Clarus Astrum Aelius Blitz Shen Fafnir Twilight Kaida Ranma The Dark Dragon Tribe Sappho Skyler Emi Loner Dragons Pearl Eletic Spitfire Seafire Fundor Rosa Sol Chronos Adonis The Starlit Skies Chrysanthos Dahlia Silvanus Laelia Skylark The Dark Caverns Adrianna Izik Army of the Forest Falling Leaf Misty Lavender Morning Dew Midnight Shadow Calling Eagle Army of the Sea Army of the Desert Army of the Light Army of the Shadows Rogue Horses Fanfiction Characters Category:Community Category:Community